


A Devoted Daughter

by pessi_mista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessi_mista/pseuds/pessi_mista
Summary: Esmeralda hopes that one day she'll be able to set her violent father free from his mask's influence.





	A Devoted Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VickyCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyCarter/gifts).



Lying on the rocky soil, Esmeralda blinked as the afternoon sun hurt her eyes. The burning in her bruised skin and the pain in her muscles competed for her attention. 

Another day, another beating from her father. 

But there was no use in crying. She had to be strong and keep learning. One day, she'd have the power and knowledge to set him free from his mask's demonic influence. 

Getting back on her feet, Esmeralda dusted her uniform and mask, and resumed training on her own. 

"I'll win the Phoenix Cloth, and then I'll save you. Wait for me, dad."


End file.
